This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The administrative Core will be responsible for implementing the Mentoring Plans described throughout this proposal. In addition, support will be provided for organizing symposia, seminar invitations, and scheduling COBRE-related activities. This CORE will also be available to provide information and guidance to PJIs on the technical issues of writing a grant, such as budget preparations, and how to work the grant through the various steps in the University approval processes. Currently, the LSUHSC and TUHSC are evaluating a formal course in scientific communication - a 4 credit hour course covering grant writing, budgeting, and written and oral scientific presentations. This course will be run by Dr. Paula Gregory, Associate Professor of Genetics at LSUHSC and Adjunct professor of Pathology at Tulane as part of Tulane''s K-30 funded curriculum. Through support from this administrative core, this course will be made available to appropriate PJIs. The existing K-30 curriculum also offers a 2 credit seminar course in which the ethics of research, research contracting, HIPPA compliance and IRB issues are presented. Training resources at both LSUHSC and Tulane will be coordinated and made available to the PJIs through this core.